


Shots

by Humble_Tortoise (Caskets_Here)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Kisses, F/M, Ficlet, Hungover!Steve, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Textfic, Texting, attempted kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Humble_Tortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morning After!AU</p><p> Steve got drunk. Natasha jogs his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny little cute tiny thing that happened on Omegle that I'm posing mainly out of impulse and lack of better things to do at three in the morning. i have no idea who the other person was, so if you recognize your own work, lemme know so i can give you credit :p
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> ~Casket

**Natasha:**  You were certainly an amusing drunk. - NR

**You:**  Oh God. What di i so? -SR

**You:**  *did *do sorry I'm still a hung over-SR

****Natasha** :** Well, you tried to kiss both me and Clint. - NR

**You:**  jeez, Nat, I'm real sorry-SR

****Natasha** :** At the same time. - NR

**You:**  Although in my defence you're both pretty kissable-SR

**You:**  please tell me it wasn't as bad as i'm imagining it was-SR

****Natasha** :** It was pretty bad. Clint didn't mind so much, though. - NR

**You:**  Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Sorry again, though. -SR

****Natasha** :** It's fine, neither one of us are mad at you. - NR

**You:**  Wait... nobody...no one recorded anything did they?-SR

****Natasha** :** I threatened to lock Stark out of his lab. Any recordings are gone. - NR

**You:**  Well, that's good to know. can't have any harsh feelings-SR

**You:**  You are saint-SR

**You:**  How about I buy you coffee as a thank you?-SR

****Natasha** :** Clint's still insisting it was the best drunk attempted three person kiss he's ever had in his life. - NR

**You:**  I promise not to try and kiss you again-SR

**You:**  How many drunk attempts has he...ya know what?nevermind. I don't wanna know-SR

****Natasha** :** You really don't. And I'd love to. - NR

**You:**  gimme about a half hour or so? it's gonna take my head a while to quit spinning-SR

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? concerns? etc? lemme know. 
> 
> Also, a bit of kudos never hurt anybody.
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> casket
> 
> PS: expect more Captain America fanfic from me in the future, I'm currently working on the Siren (In the Flesh) Big Bang, so that's taking up a lot of my time, but after that I think I'm going to start in on smaller, projects and a lot of those are going to being Steve Rogers related, since I'm from NYC myself, I like writing about places and things that I'm familiar with and CA lets me do that (jeez im a sap) anyhow, enjoy your day/night/etc 
> 
> byenow^.^


End file.
